Nec Tecum possum vivere nec sine te
by Ladyzafiro
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde la separación de Terry y Candy. Hay una confabulación divina para su reencuentro ¿Cuál es el destino de ellos? MINIFIC


"**Nec Tecum possum vivere nec sine te****"**

Cinco años y mas de mil ochocientos días, era la cuenta que llevó en mi diario desde que lo había dejado atrás, para siempre y por siempre. Una noche de invierno en que el frío me despojaba de la tibieza de su abrazo, en que el céfiro gris desvanecía su agreste perfume de mis manos y la nieve sepultaba aquella única lágrima de sal en mi espalda. Me marché sin mirar atrás, ya que quien se voltea a mirar lo que deja inevitablemente reincide y no es lo que quería. Con fragmentos de mi corazón guardados en mi bolsillo y sintiendo como mi pecho clamaba por un poco mas de oxígeno sofocado por el dolor. Seguí mi camino con el vaivén acompasado de una melodía que reconfortaba mi espíritu, que se convirtió en la compañera de una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida…dejarlo.

Podía renunciar a todo y seguir con mi vida, nunca necesité grandes lujos para ser feliz; pero si lo necesité a él para sentirme completa. Se, al ver pasar el tiempo en mi calendario que tengo en la pared, que nada absolutamente nada dolió tanto como dejarle a él en manos de otra…pensando cada vez que apoyo mis rizos en la mullida almohada y entregada a esta mente que se va a vagar acompañada de mi eterno desconsuelo… ¿Será feliz? …

Tuve que dimitir a un trabajo que no era compatible con mi otra meta clara: Sacar la carrera de medicina y en el afán por alcanzar mis sueños me vine a Washington. Y es divertido ver como me observan con curiosidad por dos razones: No estar casada y ser una mujer entre muchos varones con la intención terca de ser médico. Se que era extraño y si nunca me importó ser indicada por torpe cuando estudié para enfermera; mucho menos por la condición femenina que yo se que no me hace menor ante la capacidad masculina, lo demostré al pasar los meses cuando fui la mejor de la clase.

Mi compañera de cuarto, Norah, ya se fue a sus clases de literatura. Desde que apareció y me ofreció su amistad no he dejado de sentirme agradecida de la vida de haberla colocado en mi camino y que Dios obra de una manera muy peculiar ¿Por qué lo digo? Sabrán que nadie pasa en la vida de otro por casualidad, todo cobra un sentido tarde o temprano….

Ese día decidí desperezarme ordenando una pila de cajas olvidadas. Hurgo en ellas con la taza de café humeante en mis manos, por el frío de esta implacable nieve ¿Otra vez esta nevando? No tengo gratos recuerdos con ese paisaje de allá afuera.

Aun así continuo con mi labor y se esparcen en el piso como hojas de otoño las miles de cartas que no envié e iban dirigidas para él, en esos minutos en que la razón se ve presa de la melancolía y solo pudo emanar de mi puño…de la tinta mas cercana, los sentimientos mas desgarradores de mi amor truncado por la vida. Ninguna fue enviada, ninguna tuvo el sublime destino de empaparse de su aroma y mucho menos de estrecharse contra su pecho, aunque se tratara de una manía mas mía que la suya… cuando recibía sus cartas las acunaba como si fueran un tesoro. Las aparto en el baúl donde se que tendrán una ruta hacia la oscuridad del nunca mas…el sótano si es que este edificio lo tiene….

— ¿Vas a botar esas cosas, Candy? —pregunta mi nueva amiga Norah. Me sobresalto con su voz justo detrás de mí.

—No… estaba ordenando no quiero que salgan arañas de aquí… —le digo soplando y estornudando con el polvo que se acumuló en meses.

—Hace mucho frío allá afuera y lo único que quiero es dormir… —me dice ella mientras se sienta cansada con miles de libros en sus piernas

—Puedes dormir si quieres…yo prometo callarme y no molestar…tengo licencia para faltar al trabajo —le digo y aunque no me agrade hacer reposo, se que queda poco para retomar mis labores.

—No puedo, tengo que terminar mi obra para presentársela a ese profesor cascarrabias que tengo…no me gusta escribir obras…—responde desalentada

— ¿Cuál profesor? Yo creí que era profesora…

—Y si… lo era; pero llegó uno nuevo…todas las chicas alucinamos con él; pero cuando dictó las clases nos percatamos que es un plomo…—murmuró Norah haciendo esa típica mueca que me causa gracia.

— ¿Mal genio?... bueno me imagino que todos los escritores lo son —eso es lo que me imagino aunque no tenga la certeza.

—Y si… si es que ese fuera el caso…

— ¿Cómo?

—Que este Señor Matthew Davenport, tuvo otra carrera que ni se cual fue y ahora es un escritor novato… de hecho mañana es el lanzamiento de su libro… —me responde sacando sus apuntes y ordenándolos para comenzar con su trabajo.

—Pobre entonces, no hace lo que realmente quiere…—es lo que nuevamente me figuro, porque esta imaginación me hace pensar así.

—No tengo la menor idea si hará lo que quiere o no… pero siendo tan guapo es un amargado de aquellos… que ¡¡¡uf!!!

—Bueno te dejo para que te inspires… —sonrío y la veo sumergirse en ese cúmulo de libros en busca de una idea.

Yo continuo en silencio y me voy a mi cama, comienzo a deleitarme releyendo las cartas de Archie, se casó con una linda joven profesional igual que él y ya tienen una pequeña niña que es la luz de sus ojos. Me sonrió al recordar que mi primo se esmera mucho en que siempre se vea como una muñeca, cuando solo es una niña que quiere jugar y ensuciarse con libertad. Las cartas más tristes ya son pasado, las penas de Annie, me alegra saber que su herida sanó, aquel dolor que le provocó la ruptura con Archie y el emprender caminos distintos. Ahora es ella la que está pronta a casarse con un joven médico que la trata como siempre soñó. Las cartas de Patty son mas escasas, tiene mucho trabajo en la escuela y los quehaceres como ama de casa, se casó con un apuesto profesor que da clases en una universidad y hace meses atrás me contó de su embarazo, la intención que tiene de nombrarme su madrina me dice que al paso que voy tendré muchos ahijados. Todos se suman a los dos pequeños hijos de Albert y esa maravillosa mujer que conquistó su corazón, aunque no fuera del gusto de la tía Abuela, es una linda chica de origen latino llamada: Marisol.

Pasé mucho rato riendo, viendo fotos y recordando a mis amigos y cuando levanto mi mirada hacia la ventana ya es de noche, veo a Norah aun desesperada por terminar su obra, continua escribiendo y arrugando miles de papeles, el tamborileo de sus dedos en la mesa se aleja de mi mente y me duermo.

La mañana llegó mas rápido de lo que esperaba, vago aun con mucho sueño por el departamento. Reparo que en el buró está la carpeta con el trabajo de Norah, es su obra de teatro y probablemente ella también se durmió porque sobre la mesa hay rastros de una desvelada de aquellas que no da tregua.

—Amiga, has vuelto a olvidar tu trabajo…

Decidí ir a dejárselo y me abrigo muy bien. Tomo el trayecto mas largo en taxi, el resto lo decido caminar por las calles de Washington repasando en las vitrinas, el apuro de otras personas me bota la carpeta y debo hacer esfuerzos por reunir el trabajo de mi amiga, se ha mojado por completo.

— ¡Rayos!…lo que faltaba… no puedo aparecer con este trabajo así —me murmuro y se que todo el mundo me mira como si hubiese enloquecido.

Mientras camino con eso en mis manos no me fijé hacia donde me han llevado mis atolondrados pies, antes de llegar a la calle indicada mis ojos se posan en una anuncio de una librería: _**Hoy lanzamiento de¿Cuál es mi destino? – " Nec tecum possum vivere nec sine te" por Matthew Davenport **_

****

—Vaya… es el profesor de Norah…puedo entregarle a él la carpeta…

Decido hacerlo y está atiborrado de personas, prensa y al parecer el tipo es conocido aunque yo nunca lo he oído nombrar. Me instalo en una esquina, recién me percato que no tengo permiso ni invitación si es que para el lanzamiento de un libro se necesita, tampoco puedo entregar la carpeta de mi amiga en éstas condiciones.

—Si solo pudiera hablar con él… —digo en voz alta empinándome y fui escuchada por una joven rubia y despampanante que me mira de forma extraña

—No eres la única querida… dudo que lo logres —me dice y se va con una de sus amigas. Yo sigo sin comprender que quiso decir y solo me limito a escuchar lo que otras mujeres murmuran

—Si… dicen que es una novela muy hermosa y cuenta una historia triste… —comenta una joven que sostiene el libro en sus manos

—Yo no me muevo de aquí sin comprarla y que él mismo me de un autógrafo… —dijo otra mucho mas fanática y empujando al resto para tener una buena ubicación.

Todas comentan maravillas de esa novela y yo por mas que intento buscarle el sentido a las palabras no se las encuentro ¿Es latín o que? …si leo algunas hojas puedo darme una idea ya que dice: "Todos los caminos se confabulan para llevarte a las puertas de tu destino… ¿Cuál es mi destino?" por más que le analice no le entiendo. Hay alguien mas a mi lado que intenta saber lo mismo, una chica que sonríe al parecer ha tenido el mismo pensamiento.

—Parece que no soy la única que no entiende nada… —le digo riendo de buena gana sosteniendo el libro en mis mano y la carpeta de Norah malograda

—Si…yo no se porque escoger una frase tan complicada para explicar un libro… —comenta la chica de cabellos rizados

—Porque el tipo debe ser un complicado jajajajaja… así lo refleja… —ironizo nerviosa, con una voz espantosa por mi resfriado y ambas nos reímos.

—Mhhhh debe ser… porque dicen que esa novela es su primera obra aunque no entiendo porque tanto revuelo —ambas buscamos con curiosidad al sujeto y alrededor de nosotras solo hay estantes y unos tipos mirando entre esos libros

—Curiosidad… el que un hombre escriba este tipo de cosas… —digo sin tomar mayor importancia —mhhhhh acá en la dedicatoria dice así: "Lo imposible a de ser lo que más huellas nos dejan en la vida; sin embargo creo que existen muchos imposibles…y solo las huellas que prevalecen con el paso del tiempo son aquellas que deja el único y verdadero amor" para la única mujer de mi vida….linda frase ¿no? Al parecer está enamorado o debe estar casado… —respondo y creo que ese libro comienza a interesarme aunque no tenga tiempo para leerlo.

—Mhhhh no se….En realidad… ¿Tú vienes a comprar el libro? —interroga la chica

—Nooooo… no tendría tiempo para leerlo… trabajo y estudio medicina que no me da tiempo… —le respondo encogiéndome de hombros

—Y entonces…

—Venía porque el que escribió este libro es el profesor de mi compañera de cuarto… un tipo que dicen que es un antipático al cubo y siento curiosidad para saber que tan desagradable es…. —alguien a nuestras espaldas botó una pila de libros causando un barullo impresionante.

— ¿De verdad?... y escribe así tan lindo… —me dice la chica sin poder creer que mi amiga sea su alumna.

—Y me imagino, yo le traía la carpeta de mi amiga… es su trabajo…creo que se lo dejaré en la mesa…—miro hacia la mesa donde supuestamente estará el profesor y no hay moros en la costa —…Me voy adiós…—me alejó metiendo en ese mar humano de mujeres que no me permiten el paso.

— ¿Así que antipático?... ¿Quien esa insolente que habla así de mi¿Ya lo oíste? —dice el joven a su representante mirando con rabia a la chica rubia que se perdió en la multitud.

—Y si… pero Matthew… para que te molestas tanto… —palmoteó a su amigo

—Me molesta porque ni siquiera ha leído el libro y habla de esa manera…

—Bueno mejor ya vamos preparando tu discurso y alista la mano para los autógrafos…aunque yo dudo que todas esas mujeres vengan por el libro…

—Y si….pero antes quiero que me hagas el favor de entregarle el libro a esa chica, que se desapareció….

—pero…

—pero nada…entrégale uno y espero que haga la fila…ya verá….

Me acercó entre la multitud con disimulo y dejo la carpeta entre las cosas que presumo son de él y la lanzo así de forma casual para no levantar sospechas cuando siento un dedo detrás de mi.

—Señorita…

— ¿Si?…dígame

—Esto se lo envía el Señor Davenport y quiere que se quede a esperar su discurso… si fuera tan amable…

— ¿Qué?...no… yo ya me tengo que ir —le respondo aterrada ante la idea que de que me haya visto lanzar la carpeta de esa forma.

—Noooo, por favor…quédese y en una de esas obtiene mas de un autógrafo… —me dice el señor de bigotes y pelo canoso.

—Oiga…

¿Qué ha querido insinuar? No tengo opción de salir y las personas se aglomeraron para ver al tipo ese dar su discurso y los aplausos hacen eco en mis oídos, soy tan baja que desde donde estoy no veo nada de nada. De un resoplido me voy para los estantes a entretenerme en algunos libros mientras el tipo es ovacionado por su primera obra y comienza su discurso:

"_Gracias a todos por venir, por compartir conmigo este maravilloso momento en que sale a la luz mi primer libro como novelista…se que soy un novato en esta rama y que mis caminos anteriores eran opuestos a este mundo. Creo que muchos habrán sentido alguna vez que han perdido el norte a sus vidas y en esa búsqueda han surgido variados caminos donde se han probado otras capacidades que tenían ocultas o adormiladas…yo a eso le llamo destino, a los miles de rutas divinas que nos coloca la vida. Esa es la razón de este libro, la primera parte, y que solo continuaré cuando sienta que tengo la inspiración necesaria a la que alguna vez renuncié. Adentro tiene una frase en latín: "Nec Tecum Possum vivere nec sine te" de Marcial y tiene un significado que espero revelar en las paginas de ese libro…sin mas que decir y dedicándole esto a la única musa de mi vida"_

He escuchado cada palabra y de forma inexplicable se me ha erizado la piel, el trovador tiene verborrea que cala los huesos para referirse a un libro que tiene un nombre profundo y que ojeo reparando que son muchas hojas y que probablemente quien le haya inspirado a estado presente en cada minuto de su vida, en cada hálito de sus labios y palabras.

Hago la fila como me lo pidió y espero cansada de eso, estoy a punto de irme y por un motivo no lo hago. Me quedo ahí a pesar que el tipo no me da la cara, el único que me mira es el mismo Señor que me entregó el libro.

— ¿A nombre de quien quiere que le autografíe? —pregunta con la cabeza enterrada en el libro y con una voz que denotan que está en las mismas condiciones que yo: resfriado.

—No se… solo hágale una firma y ya…me tengo que ir… —le digo mirando por la vitrina y apenas le he prestado atención a sus rasgos.

—Señor… Es la joven que usted… —musita el tipo que es su colaborador.

— ¿Si?...con que… ¿¡CANDY!?

Su voz me paralizó en miles de interminables segundos, no le habría reconocido si no hubiese dicho mi nombre, aquel susurro que solos sus labios convierten en melodía. Nos miramos largo rato impresionados con esa visión y reconociendo cada detalle de nuestra faz que se hizo imborrable, la fusión del valle y el mar de nuestros ojos, que nos nubla la razón. Noto que se cortó el cabello, aun así sigue igual de atractivo. Se acerca a mí y siento que tiemblo aunque no sea de frío, es la sensación de la más pura emoción al volver a tener frente a mí al amor de mi vida. De forma espontánea es él quien se apega a mi cuerpo con un abrazo que necesitaba tanto y no nos importa que los demás nos observen, que las preguntas quieran salir a importunar y el razonamiento de quien fue el responsable de este reencuentro. Solo me interesa estar en sus brazos el mayor tiempo posible. Es Terry, el actor que dejé, que ha transmutado por amor en un trovador. Me besa entre murmullos de la única poesía que siempre quise escuchar… la de un: Te amo.

—Candy…

—Terry….

—Si…yo…no… no entiendo que haces aquí... —es todo lo que me dice mientras recorre mi figura con su mirada.

—Yo… vine a dejar una carpeta de una amiga a su profesor… ¿Terry¿Ya no te llamas así? —interrogó al recordar que él es quien firma los libros.

—Si…por supuesto que si; pero mi seudónimo es: Matthew Davenport, para presentar mi novela… mira —me indica su libro y antes de que yo pueda decir algo escribe algo para dármelo.

De prisa me abraza para que no me desvanezca de sus manos y asegurarse que no soy una visión. Me vuelve a besar delante de todo el mundo y antes que diga algo lee mi mente con esa precisión que me asombra

—No hay problema con que te bese…yo no veo anillo de matrimonio y yo tampoco lo tengo —me dice señalando su mano y entrelazándola con la mía.

—No… pero…

—Susana murió hace un año atrás… —lo dice con respeto; pero sus ojos se vuelven a iluminar al mirarme —Ella me pidió que te buscara antes de morir, era su deseo y el mío también…

Me toma de la mano y con una orden al Señor le encarga todo, dejando a prensa y todo el mundo de lado por estar conmigo.

—Señores, lo siento pero no puedo continuar con ustedes… acaba de llegar a mi vida la razón de ese libro…creo que solo puedo prometer que si habrá segunda parte… si es que ella acepta quedarse conmigo —Todo el mundo me mira y yo puedo sentir que me ruborizo —No tienes que responderme aquí delante de todo el mundo…quiero que vengas conmigo ahora —me susurra y acepto con una sonrisa

Donde estuvimos por más de dos horas, conversando sobre su vida y la mía si es que a esa separación se le pudo llamar así: "Vivir"

La risa se apoderó de nuestros semblantes al pensar en como nos reencontramos y quienes fueron las personas anónimas que obraron en esto.

— ¿Tú crees que es cursi el nombre del libro?… —interroga con una mohín pícaro en su mirada.

—No… no dije eso…—le aclaro de inmediato.

—Si lo hiciste…te escuché cuando lo dijiste… estaba a espaldas de ti… no te reconocí por la voz… —me dice sonriendo al recordar las cosas que dije y que él escuchó.

—Oh… bueno es que mi amiga ha dicho que eres un profesor muy cascarrabias… —le digo apretando su nariz con mi mano.

—No es cierto… y no soy profesor; solo accedí a reemplazar por unos meses a un amigo mío… —responde besando mi mano.

— ¿Por qué dejaste la actuación?

—Es lo que explica ese libro que sostiene es tus manos, Candy

—Lo tendré que leer… —lo observo y… ¿Es posible que ver el sueño de otra persona plasmado en hojas, pueda emocionar tanto¿Cómo lo llamaría a eso?...Amor…

—Yo creo… aunque si no tienes tiempo, puedo leerlo por ti cada día que estés a mi lado…mientras me ayudas a escribir la continuación… —me sujeta robándome otro beso de mis labios.

—Terry…que dices…

—Si… la verdad que no debí decirlo…si no mas bien hacer… —murmura entre dientes.

— ¿Dónde me llevas?

—A un lugar especial…mi departamento, pero no lo tomes a mal…

Nos vamos en ese viaje hacia su departamento y aunque no es correcto que una dama visite a un varón a solas, la ansiedad por saber que sorpresa hay guardada para mi me lleva con él sin tener el menor temor. Tuve mucho tiempo en la soledad absoluta, sumergida en la pena de dejar pasar al único amor que ha estado en mi alma cada mañana y anochecer.

Cuando llegamos corre a traer algo y me quedo observando los detalles del hogar que alberga al nuevo hombre que está frente a mi, sonriendo ante las palabras de él y los múltiples camino divinos y es que jamás pensé que Dios me premiaría de esa manera, dándome con Terry una segunda oportunidad.

Cuando volteo esta frente a mí con algo en sus manos y con el torbellino de emociones que nos hemos confesado con una sola mirada se acerca a mí.

—Esto siempre fue tuyo… —me dice tomando mi mano y colocando en mi dedo un anillo de diamantes hermoso.

—Terry… —se me quiebra la voz con la emoción, llevó en mis dedos un pedazo de su ilusión.

—Este anillo lo compré cuando te envié los boletos a Nueva York…Candy pude deshacerme de él y alguna vez pensé que guardarlo solo me hería mas….pero siempre sentí en mi alma que volvería a tener una nueva oportunidad contigo…Quiero que lo lleves ahora, porque nunca has salido de aquí —me indica su corazón y se que estoy llorando — ¿Serás mi novia para convertirte en mi futura esposa? … —pregunta con timidez y miedo en sus ojos

— ¡Terry!… Claro que si… acepto…—lo abrazo sintiendo otra vez su respiración y una fugaz lágrima de los dos que se funde para ser una; esta vez me bendice mi piel con la esperanza de este amor que ambos compartimos.

Recorre con sus sublimes labios mi cuello, en el camino bendito que siempre le aguardó y que solo él es el peregrino que tiene el paso a mis sentidos y a mi alma. Con sus labios va recogiendo los aromas de las rosas de mi perfume esparcidos en mi piel, para llevarlos a mi boca que lo espera y depositar esa mixtura de su sabor que siempre añoré. Es solo un preludio de lo que nos espera como pareja…ya lo se, está dispuesto a postergar sus deseos que comparto, solo un poco mas hasta convertirme en su esposa. Así que sé que se contiene y preferimos ponernos al día con lo que dice ese maravilloso libro, el artífice de que mi mejor destino esté hoy a mi lado.

—El libro… tiene una frase en latín ¿Qué significa? —interrogo apoyada a su pecho

— ¿Quieres que te diga el final? Jajajaja no lo haré pecas —me dice riendo del movimiento de mis pecas en ese mohín de decepción.

—Es que no tengo tiempo para leerlo…y no quiero que lo cuentes solo quiero saber que significa… lo que dijiste en el discurso —claro que recuerdo cada frase; pero espero que él las pueda repetir o traducir para mi una vez mas.

—Bueno es solo la verdad… tomé una decisión en la que no pasó ni un solo día en que no me arrepintiera y rogué miles de veces para que algún camino se uniera al tuyo, en algún momento de nuestras vidas… creo que ese plegaria fue escuchada… —me sonríe perdiéndose en mi mirada.

— ¿Por quien?

—Me imagino que quien todo lo sabe y conoce mi profundo amor por ti… "Lo imposible ha de ser lo que mas huellas nos dejan en la vida; sin embargo creo que existen muchos imposibles…y solo las huellas que prevalecen con el paso del tiempo son aquellas que deja el único y verdadero amor" para la única mujer de mi vida… ¿No te dice eso mucho? —pregunta besando mis manos con delicadeza.

— ¿Estás diciendo que ese libro lo escribiste pensando en mi? —nunca nadie dedico algo para mi, una carta era para mi mucho y un libro completo significaban: horas, días, desvelos y amanecidas de dedicación…todas para el amor que me profesaba.

—Todo el tiempo y no debería sorprenderte…tú ocasionas milagros en mí: Deje de fumar, aprendí a tocar mejor la armónica y me convertí en un trovador por Ti…eso es el amor ¿No crees?

Sus palabras me emocionan, ya no tiene el temor de pronunciarlas y sonar cursi aunque sabe que para mí nada que provenga de su recóndito corazón lo será. Tiene sentido, el mismo sentido que él le dio a mis días. Cuanto pasamos ahí no lo se, solo se que cuando terminó de leerme cada capítulo de ese libro nos casamos y con la llegada de nuestro primer hijo: Matthew, se dio origen a la continuación que él prometió.

—Terry…

— ¿Qué?

—Me leíste el libro completo… pero no me dijiste lo que significaba la frase ¿debería buscarla en un diccionario?

—No mi vida…te la puedo traducir…

—"No puedo vivir contigo, pero tampoco sin ti…"

—Es hermoso… ¿Por qué latín?

—Te dije que cada día que lo escribí era una plegaria para pedir un camino que me llevara a ti… pues para mi Dios habla en ese idioma…latín…

Sonrío con su revelación y no sabía que tan creyente era y cada día me enamoré más de él. A los años posteriores vine a saber que su seudónimo no era cualquiera, era uno escogido con un gran mensaje intrínseco ya que el nombre de Matthew significa: "El regalo de Dios" y fue el mismo que escogimos para bautizar a nuestro primer hijo. Los cuatro llevaban nombres significativos que él mismo se encargó de buscar, ningún hijo es igual a otro y bajo esa premisa tuvo gran dedicación para nombrar a las tres niñas que vinieron después del primero.

Esta mañana me he despertado rodeada de pétalos de rosas cumplimos veinte años de casados y al lado de mi almohada hay una cajita con un hermoso anillo de platino simple con flores de Lys talladas y en su interior otra promesa de amor " Nec possum vivere sine te in aeternum – Terry"

—Significa que…No puedo vivir sin ti… y eso se prolongara hasta el infinito…

_**Notas**_¿Y que tal? Es un trabajo casual que me animé a subir, no es mi especialidad los minifics porque siempre me dejan con las ganas de continuar y si…soy una lata!!! Este pequeño relato surgió a raíz de un capítulo de mi otro fanfics **"Tiempo de respuestas"** y que puedo decir me gustan las palabras en latín son para mi las palabras divinas para instantes mágicos. Está escrito bajo la mirada de Candy….

Si hubiese que colocarle una música a este minific, que sea de mi grupo favorito U2 "Without or without you"

La frase que figura es de Marcial y es un aforismo. **La Flor de Lys** es el emblema de los anillos de la edad media que denotan pureza. Gracias por leer y se agradecen muchísimo los reviews...

_**Ladyzafiro **_**(Desde Chile)**


End file.
